Geschichte:Die Sage der unbequemen Wahrheiten/1
Was für eine Thematik wünscht ihr euch als Fortsetzung? Diebstahl Unsittliches Verhalten Diverse Praktiken für einsame Stunden Bösartige Ironie Kühlschränke und Inhalte Alles! Nee, was anderes (bitte auf der Disku eintragen) Kirby wandert ganz allein durch die Menemoneralwüste, da er noch etwas zu erledigen hat, wofür er gänzlich ungestört sein muss (warum er gleich in die Wüste und nicht in den nächsten Wandschrank zeiht, sei jetzt einfach mal dahingestellt...). Jedenfalls wandert er mit einem Packen besonderer Zeitschriften durch die Wüste. Wie es der Zufall so will, hat sich auch Galacta-Knight nach dort zurückgezogen, um seiner heimlichen Leidenschaft zu frönen: dem intensiven Genuss von Alkohol, da er dabei "Visionen der Zukunft" hat, wie er es nennt. Wie auch immer, Kirby trifft also mitten in der Wüste auf einen sturzbetrunkenen Galacta, der aus einer fixen Idee heraus beschlossen hat, Kirbys Horizont zu erweitern. Er ruft Kirby also zu: "Junge, setz dich zu mir, nimm dir ein Bier und hör zu." Und so beginnt ein Gespräch, dass nur von zwei Männern geführt werden kann... Kirby ist (noch) nüchtern "Junge", fängt Galacta an, der Kirbys Namen vergessen hat, "hast du dich eigentlich schon einmal gefragt, wo die kleinen Traumländler herkommen?" Kirby verdreht die Augen und rümpft die nicht vorhandene Nase über die Alkohol-Fahne, die aus Galactas Maskenschlitz hervorweht (die Maske hängt nebenbei bemerkt recht schief...). Galacta, der seine Frage offenbar vergessen hat, kippt noch ein Bier und kommt nun au die unterschiedlichen Gräser Traumlands zu sprechen. "Und letztens, oh jaa, da hatte ich irre Visionen... ich hab Gerda gesehn, wie sie in Strapsen getanzt hat... dann wurde mir übel..." Kirby, der noch nie etwas von diesen Visionsgräsern gehört hat, will mehr erfahren. "Das Zeug hier hab ich von Marx, der hat das aus ner Paralleldimension geklaut *hicks* oh, Verzeihung. Wenn du das rauchst, siehst du die verrücktesten Dinge... Und auch das Gebräu da... nach ein paar Flaschen bist du so high wie nach ner Süßigkeit, vertrau mir, Bruder!" Kirby, der die Visionen bei einer Süßigkeit liebt, kippt beherzt ein Bierchen und spuckt ide Hälfte gleichwieder aus, da er es bitter findet. "Maann, du musst es schlucken! Nach ner Weile schmeckst du das eh nicht mehr, also runter damit!" Kirby guckt noch kurz zweifelnd, schluckt den restlchen Inhalt der Flasche aber dann doch hinunter und behält ihn auch unten. "So, und jetzt noch ne Flasche! Da du eh noch nie getrunken hast wirst du dann schon etwas zu sein... höhö!" Kirby trinkt also noch eine Flasche und merkt verwundert, dass er auf einmal fröhlicher ist als vorher... Kirby ist angetrunken "Junge, siehst du die Visionen?" "Ja Alter..." "Alter? Ich geb dir Alter?!" "Ne, gib mir lieber noch ne Flasche her!" "Siehst du, das ist so gut wie wenn man Süßigkeiten futtert..." "Hey ja! Das ist... *hicks* klasse..." Galacta sieht betrunken/bekifft zu Kirby, und sieht seine Heftchen. "Hey Junge was hast du da...?" "Och das..? Das is nur zur Entspannung." "Entspannung? Du hast ja keine Ahnung. He also, was ich dir erzählen wollte..." "He du alter Zausel! Siehst du das auch...?! Da... da...!" "Was ist da...?!" "Da... da ist... waaaaaaaah! Fiona!" "Fiwohna?" "Neeeeeein! Diese Show gefällt mir gar nicht! He!! Wenn ich dir Geld gebe, hörst du dann auf damit? Du bekommst es sogar in echt und in bar!" "Hahahaha.... du bist ja drauf... ich seh hier keine Fiona oder Meta-Strike..." Kirby brabbelt weiter, worauf Galacta ihm eine verpasst. "He, du! Weißt du wo die kleinen Dings herkommen?" "Keine Ahnung du...!" "Das is nicht viel anderster als mit den Heften da... komm trink erst noch einen mit mir... dann verstehst du es vielleicht besser..." Kirby ist leicht betrunken "Junge, weißt du, ich hab grad ne total seltsame Vision... ich fühl mich grad als Teil einer Geschichte... und ich fang jeden abschnitt mit "Junge" an... Junge, da muss ich was dran ändern...", meint Galacta verwirrt, nachdem er noch eine Flasche geleert hat. "Ok, dann änder... es...", säuselt Kirby, der halb an einer Flasche nuckelt und sich wundert, warum die Bildchen in seinem besonderem Freude-Magazin anfangen sich zu drehen oder zu bewegen... "Sag mal, wie war das noch gleich mit dem Zeuch wwas du erwähnt hast? Das Visions-Kraut da?" "Aaah, du meinst das hier?", sagt Galacta und zieht einen Joint hervor. "Frisch gedreht, mein Homie." Er lässt eine kleine Flammensäule emporsteigen, um den Joint anzumachen. Kirby erschreckt sich und atmet diese ohne Nachzudenken ein und wird so zu Feuer-Kirby; allerdings misslingt die Verwandlung aufgrund seines derzeitigen Zustands und er bringt nur so eine Art Zwischenverwandlung zustande, bei der sein Kopf brennt, er aber sonst noch normal ist. Darüber noch mehr erschreckt, rennt er schreiend im Kreis, bis er stolpert und liegenbleibt. Das Feuer erlischt und er will nun endlich einen Zug nehmen, was er auch gleich tut. Sofort treten die angekündigten Visionen ein... Kirby trinkt schnell noch ein paar Schlücke, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Visionen echt sind (auch wenn unklar ist warum er dazu trinkt) und genießt anschließend das Gefühl, betrunken und high zu sein. Trunken sieht er zu, wie die Bilder aus seinem Heft Wirklichkeit werden und Fiona eine Wahnsinns-Live-Show hinlegt... Kirby ist betrunken und etwas high "Woooooow.... die sieht ja mal klasse aus..." "Ja, die ist doch echt geil..." Obwohl beide an eine jeweils andere Person denken, sind sie vollkommen einer Meinung. "Heeeeee Alter! Was wolltest du mir jetzt eigentlich sagen?!" "Also du Spast, ich wollte dir doch von dem Dingens erzählen, wo die Traumländisinger herkommen... weißte noch...?!" "Jaaaaa! Fiona!" "Du Idiot! Sieh hier her! Sprich mit dem Meister!" "Wo iiiis das denn...?! Ich seh hier keinen Kleister!" "Dann mach dir doch welchen!" "Waaas?! Was will ich mit Kleister?" "Nix, drum entsorgst du ihn ja auch!" "Und warum mach ich ihn dann überhaupt?" "Weil das doch ne nette Sache is, wie Butter stampfen, hoch, und runter, und hoch, und runter......" "Son mist! Butter taugt nur was im Tonnenfass, und selbstgemachte ist ein Mist!" "Pah! Als ob du das je gemacht hättest!!" "Ich weiß genau wie man son Ding hoch und runter bewegt!" "Du weißt ja gar nix! Dieses Prozedere ist fast das gleiche wie bei der Traumlandbevölkerungisierungsaktion!" "Häää?" "Wenn ichs dir doch sage...! Ach, ich brauch noch eins, nimm noch ein paar, dann kannst du mir besser folgen!" "Ok! Dann erzähl mir aber jedes Detail!" Kirby ist auf dem besten Wege, total zu und stoned zu sein Hinter den Beiden türmt sich allmählich ein kleiner Berg von Flaschen auf (es wäre mal eine interessante Frage, wie viele Flaschen Galacta eigentlich dabeihatte...). Kirby ist glücklich und zieht an zwei Glimmstengeln gleichzeitig, während er in jeder Hand eine Bierflasche hält. Er ist völlig zu und fühlt sich, als hätte er ein ganzes Silo voll Süßigkeiten verputzt. Galacta ist kurz mit Kirbys Spaßheftchen weggegangen und kehrt gerade glücklicher als zuvor zurück. Seine Maske sitzt schiefer denn je, und auch er zieht an einem Joint. Kirby brabbelt: "Eeyy... mein Heft... du hast es ja ganz klebrig ge... macht... hey guck mal, da ist Meta-Karina! Warum ist nur ihre Seite klebrig, der Rest aber nicht...? Puuh, Fiona ist noch okay." Galacta möchte Kirby jetzt aber endlich was über die kleinen Traumländler beibringen, aber der hat nur Handarbeit mit Niveau im Kopf. "Bin gleich zurück, stell mir ein Bier kalt!" - Zehn Minuten später - "Heyy Galactata... iich bin glüückliich..." - "Okay, Junge, hör zu: Wenn ein männlicher Traumländler mit einer weibli- JUNGE, WACH AUF UND HÖR ZU!" Kirby, der auf seinem nun sehr klebrigen Spaßmagazin eingeschlafen ist, schreckt erschrocken hoch. "Eyy, ich hab von mir und Fiona geträumt! Wir haben... äääh..." - "Jaaa, was habt ihr?" - "Ok, ok, wir haben Gemüse gepflanzt, jetzt isses raus. Zufrieden?!? Ich hab Zuccinis gepflanzt und sie groooße Melonen... hach... Meloonen... zzz..." Galacta nimmt sich eine leere Bierflasche und zerschlägt sie auf Kirbys Kopf, worauf dieser endgültig wach ist. Dann gießt er noch eine volle hinterher und ffängt noch mal von vorne an: "Also, wenn ein männlicher Traumländler mit einer weiblichen Traumländlerin zusammeee... nn..." Nun nickt er ein, da er schon ca. 30 Flaschen Bier getrunken und einen unrealistisch hohen Promille-Wert hat, doch Kirby wirft nun ebenfalls mit einer Flasche nach ihm. "Ich will die Geschichte zu Ende hörn!!!" - "Jaa, isjagutisjaguut... nur bitte nich so laut, mein Kopf... also, der Typ nimmt sein Ding und-" Er wird abermals von Kirby unterbrochen, der ihm noch eine Flasche an den Kopf wirft. "Ich mag die Geschichte nicht!" Dann schläft er ein, und der nunmehr bewusstlose Galacta schläft gemeinsam mit ihm seinen Rausch aus... Kirby ist vollkommen zu, total stoned und gerade dabei, sich den schlimmsten Kater seines Lebens zu holen Meta-Knight ist verärgert. Kirby war heute Morgen nicht bei der Arbeit und jetzt hat Petro ihn auf die Suche nach "Hrn. Taraum" geschickt. Meta ist es leid, den Babysitter für Kirby zu spielen und durchfliegt gerade die Menemoneralwüste, als ihm zwei Punkte und ein kleiner Berg am Boden auffallen, von denen ein intensiver Gestank aufsteigt. Meta geht auf fünf Meter Höhe herunter und erkennt nun seinen Kollegen, der auf einem beschmiertem Magazin inmitten eines großen Flaschenbergs liegt und vor sich hin sabbert. Daneben sieht er zu seinem großem Erstaunen seinen Vater liegen, der genauso stinkt wie Kirby; außerdem ist seine Maske beschmiert... Meta nimmt sich kurzerhand eine der Flaschen und wirft sie Kirby an den Kopf. Dieser schreckt auf und brüllt gleich los: "VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, JETZT ISTS ABER MAL GUT MIT DEN FLASCHEN! ICH HAB IRRE KOPFSCHMERZEN UND DU SCHMEIßT MIR NE FLASCHE AN DEN KOPF?!? WIESO MACHST DU DAS?!? DAS WAR JETZT SCHON DIE ZWEITE FLASCHE AN MEINEM SCHÄDEL! WAS DEnkst du dir eigentlich dabei au mein Kooopf..." Galacta, der von Kirbys Geschrei aufgeschreckt ist, nimmt, frustriert über seinen Schädel, der genauso brummt wie der von Kirby, noch eine Flasche und wirft sie Meta an den Kopf, den das völlig unerwartet trifft. "AUU! WAS SOLL DAS, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL?!" "HALT ENDLICH DEIN MAUL! ICH HAB KOPFSCHMERZEN BIS ZUM ERBRECHEN UND DU BRINGST DEN KLEINEN SO ZUM RUMSCHREIEN?! SOLL ICH NOCH WAS WERFEN?!?" "Jaja, ist ja gut... SAG MAL, WAS HABT IHR HIER EIGENTLICH GETRIEBEN?! WAS IST DAS FÜR EIN GESÖFF?!? UND WAS SIND DAS FÜR RAUCHENDE DINGER, DIE ÜBERALL RUMLIEGEN?!?" "GIB - ENDLICH - RUHE!!! NIMM DAS!!!" Galacta benutzt eine bisher unbekannte Kraft und wirft den gesamten Flaschenberg mittels Telekinese auf Meta, der darunter begraben wird und erstmal Sterne sieht. Galacta ruft daraufhin fluchend seine Kollegen von La Nuit an, damit sie ihn schleunigst abholen (er kann nicht mal mehr gerade gehen, geschweige denn fliegen). Wenig später erscheint ein breit grinsender Bimer aus einem dunklen Dimensionsspalt und nimmt Galacta mit. Kirby indessen ist wieder eingeschlafen und wacht gemeinsam mit Meta wieder auf, als sie von etwas seeehr kaltem getroffen werden. "KIRBY!!! METAAA!!! WAS HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN?!? META, SIE SOLLTEN IHREN DÄMLICHEN KOLLEGEN SUCHEN UND NICHT MIT IHM EINEN DRAUFMACHEN!!!" Meta erkennt, dass er von oben bis unten mit diesem Gesöff bedeckt ist, das aus dem Flaschenberg auf ihn gerieselt ist, und dass er genauso stinkt wie Kirby. "Gerda, ich kann das erklären... Galacta-Knight, er-" "RUUUUUUUUUHE!!! DIESE ERBÄRMLICHE AUSREDE KANNST DU DIR SPAREN!!! AUFS REVIER!!!" "Is ja gut, aber schrei nich so, mein Kopf..." "RUHE, HAB ICH GESAGT!!!" "Isjaguut..." Und so endet Teil 1 der Sage der unbequemen Wahrheiten. Kategorie:Satire Kategorie:WasSatireMaintenanceCat